A liquid crystal television using a liquid crystal display is known. A compound exhibiting a uniaxial nematic phase is generally utilized in such a liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display using the compound exhibiting the uniaxial nematic phase is indicated to be low in a response speed thereof. The response speed means a period of time taken for a liquid crystal device to be directed toward a predetermined direction according to voltage applied. If the response speed is slow, a period of time during which color is changed from color first displayed to objective color becomes long, and therefore upon displaying moving images, a residual image easily appears.
On the other hand, a field sequential system attracts attention as a next-generation liquid crystal display system, and the system requires the response speed 3 times or more the response speed of a current system. In order to achieve a fast response speed, a compound exhibiting a biaxial nematic phase has been developed.
In a conventional display device utilizing the uniaxial nematic phase, a way of light to pass therethrough is changed by significantly changing a direction of molecules in a major axis. In contrast, in a display device utilizing the biaxial nematic phase, the way of light to pass therethrough is changed by changing the direction of molecules in a minor axis while the direction of molecules in the major axis is kept.
In order to realize the biaxial nematic phase, a molecule having high anisotropy has been so far designed and prepared. As such molecules, for example, bent-type (Non-patent literature No. 1) molecules are generally known. Moreover, in Non-patent literature No. 2, in order to avoid response speed reduction that may occur in the molecules having high anisotropy as described in Non-patent literature No. 1, simple rod-like molecules in which an excluded volume in rotation around the major axis is small have also been developed.